In particular in the course of the manufacture of transponder units arranged on a substrate and comprising, by way of essential elements, a wire coil and a chip unit which has been contacted with the ends of the coil, the contacting of the ends of the coil with the terminal areas of the chip unit proves to be a particular problem. This is mainly due to the very small dimensions of the components to be connected to one another. For instance, the terminal areas of a chip unit, which as a rule are of square or approximately square design, customarily have an edge length of about 100 to 150 .mu.m. By way of coil wire, particularly for the purpose of forming low-frequency coils, use is made of a copper wire having a diameter which as a rule amounts to around 50 .mu.m.
As can be gathered from WO 91/16718 for instance, in the past a direct contacting of the ends of the coil wire with the terminal areas of a chip unit has been circumvented through use being made, by way of coupling element between the ends of the coil wire pertaining to a wire coil arranged on a coil substrate and the terminal areas of the chip unit, of a contact substrate comprising enlarged terminal areas, so that by virtue of the contact faces of the contact substrate that are very large in comparison with the diameter of the coil wire a contact could be brought about without making great demands as regards the precision of the relative positioning between the ends of the coil wire and the contact faces. Since with the known process the chip unit is equipped with additional contact conductors for the purpose of making contact with the enlarged terminal areas of the substrate, in the case of the manufacturing process known from WO 91/16718 a total of at least three contacting steps are required in order finally to establish an electrically conductive contact between the terminal areas of the chip unit and the wire coil.